Door latches and locking mechanisms have long been utilized to releasably secure such doors to their surrounding door frames. Slide bolt type latches are utilized for securing both overhead doors and swinging doors.
Another feature which may be added to slide bolt latches or locking mechanisms for gates or doors, such as barracks or school lockers, includes a hasp-type locking system configured to accommodate a padlock, combination lock, or the like.
Once such existing combination of a tenon-type slide bolt with a hasp-type locking capability is found in a slide bolt latch number 1534 made by CECO Door Company. Slide bolt lock mechanisms are also utilized in connection with overhead door assemblies such as garage doors.
A need has developed for an improved slide bolt latch having hasp latch locking capabilities. It is therefore an object of the invention, generally stated, to provide a new and improved slide bolt lock with hasp padlock receiving capabilities.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a mortise tenon-type slide bolt lock which may be biased in an opened or closed position.